Big Wave Beach
Big Wave Beach is the sixth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time released in the 2.9.1 update of the game. This world takes place in the 1960s with new zombies and aquatic plants, with the return of Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp and Snorkel Zombie. The main stage element of this world is the water. In each level, there is an arrow and a chain of seaweed called "tide line" that divides the land and water. This changes in every level. "Low Tide!" is the surprise attack for this world, which summons the Imp Mermaid Zombies in random lanes, similar to Bot Swarms in Far Future. Like the other worlds, the player just needs a World Key or use real money to unlock this world. The World Key can be obtained in Day 8 of Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West or Far Future, or Night 10 of Dark Ages. Game description Take a trip back to the '60s and hang the ten on the ocean waves! Tides are changing and those gnarly zombies make it not-so-safe to go back in the water! Levels Goals for Success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. Two to three missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Day 6 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 9 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 11 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 12 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 13 *Produce at least 2000 sun *Never have more than 16 plants Day 14 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 15 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 *Survive a massive attack at Big Wave Beach *Survive without any lawn mowers Day 19 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 23 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 25 *Spend no more than 3000 sun *Kill 10 zombies in 5 seconds Day 27 *Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you Day 28 *Don't lose more than 5 plants Day 29 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 30 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 31 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Brain Busters Bulb Bowling Bulb Bowling is a Brain Buster exclusive to Big Wave Beach. It is similar to Wall-nut Bowling from Plants vs. Zombies. The Bowling Bulb itself is broken down into four different parts respectively with each bulb has different damage. The player must attack the zombies by using the bulbs by placing it behind the "No Bulbs" sign. The bulbs will ricochet once it hits a certain zombie. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to fulfil in order to achieve victory. Much like the Gargantuar battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean and Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these four, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Potato Mines, Banana Launchers and Guacodiles. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Tiki Torch-er Tiki Torch-er is the Endless Zone of Big Wave Beach which is unlocked after beating Day 20. Just like the other Endless Zones, the player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Lily Pad. The tide lane changes every level and all the zombies encountered at Big Wave Beach except Zombot Sharktronic Sub appear in this Endless Zone. The deeper levels, the harder ones are. Zombot Sharktronic Sub Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the boss of Big Wave Beach which appears in Day 32. It has three attacks: summons zombies, sharks and uses turbines to attract all plants and zombies in its two lanes into its mouth. Tangle Kelp when attracted will stun this zombot. In Day 32, only Beach Flag Zombie, Pompadour Conehead and Fisherman Zombie do not appear in this battle. Gallery Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Big Wave Beach Theme (Waves & Splash SFX) ☿ HD ☿|Big Wave Beach Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Big Wave Beach Ultimate Battle (Waves & Splash SFX) ☿ HD ☿|Big Wave Beach Ultimate Battle Walkthrough :See Big Wave Beach/Walkthrough. Trivia *This is the first world and currently the only world to have three words in its name. *This is the first world to have water that can be planted on. *This is the first world to have female zombies, which are Bikini Zombie, Bikini Conehead, Bikini Buckethead and Imp Mermaid Zombie. This is also the second time female zombies have been in the franchise with the first being Conga Dancer. *Big Wave Beach is the first world to introduce two different variants of Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie; one being the male variety and other being the female variety. *Big Wave Beach has the most number of Special Delivery levels. *This is the first world to have more than two flags in any level in the map, similar of that to the Piñata Parties. *Snorkel Zombie is currently the only zombie that returns from Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the second world to be a beach, with the first being Sweaty Palms in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Day 3 and Day 5 are currently the only levels in Big Wave Beach that do not have any Lily Pads pre-planted on the lawn. *This is currently the only world that introduces the objective: "Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you". *It is currently the only world that does not have its own version of the "Brainiac Maniac" theme. *The Ultimate Battle music of Big Wave Beach is a remix of Far Future's version. *When plants are planted on water and Lily Pads, specks of dirt appears. *This is the only world of the game that is exclusive to the international version. *This and Ancient Egypt are currently the only worlds that do not introduce a plant that is a bean. *This world is the first to have the Gargantuar variant introduced before the massive attack of the world, which are Day 8 and 14 before Day 16. *During the levels, the player can hear the sounds that the Seagull makes during gameplay. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Locations